


Professor’s Work At Matchmaking

by hollowmagic



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Garreg Mach Monastery (Fire Emblem), Matchmaking, Pre-War, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollowmagic/pseuds/hollowmagic
Summary: Professor Byleth is strange, especially when she tries to get her students together.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Bernadetta von Varley, Cyril & Flayn (Fire Emblem), Cyril/Flayn (Fire Emblem), Edelgard von Hresvelg & Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Professor’s Work At Matchmaking

**Author's Note:**

> Little idea of mine. Hope you enjoy this mess.

Professor Byleth is strange.

The woman is very intelligent. Her virtues are among many, allowing her to help her students whenever necessary. Professor Byleth excels in many talents, from the sword, to the lance, to magic, and even the art of flying and riding. 

Yet she is strange.

Edelgard von Hresvelg notices the way Professor looks at some of her comrades. Her eyes hold a strange sense of indeterminable emotion. As if she is...holding back. Restraining the urge to smile, the way Edelgard sees it. 

It became particularly obvious when the young lady caught Professor Byleth staring at Caspar and Bernadetta pulling weeds together for their group task. Edelgard had simply stood and watched, observed how Professor would stare at the two, taking note on how whenever Caspar would initiate interaction, Professor seemed to slightly tense.

Edelgard decided to talk to Hubert about the matter. He, too, has witnessed the strange antics of their dear Professor. He had been on his way to see Hanneman when he passed Professor and Cyril in the corridor. Cyril, as always, was hard at work sweeping, yet Professor had been making an unusually big deal about getting the boy outside.

She asks, “Why don’t you take a break? I’m sure Flayn would adore going fishing with some company. Why not join her?”

“No way!” Cyril spits. “Flayn’s weird, and I’m busy here! Lady Rhea will be upset if this isn’t clean!”

“That is not part of your chores, however.”

“So what?! I’ll do it even if she doesn’t tell me to!”

“Cyril, it's not healthy to overwork yourself. Flayn takes the liberty of doing what she pleases. Fishing with her would be a fantastic way to wind down.”

He grimaces, “I don’t even _like_ fishing.”

“Yes, but Flayn…”

“Ugh, Flayn this, Flayn that! What’s with you? Leave me alone. I’m busy!”

“...”

Hubert had actually stopped and stared, coming back to senses only when Professor makes eye contact with him. He clears his throat, says, _Pardon me,_ and briskly continues to Hanneman’s office. Later that day he would find Cyril sheepishly approaching the young Flayn, a crimson on his cheeks and bashfully suggesting they fish together. Flayn happily accepts, either blissfully aware, or painfully oblivious. 

Hubert, on the other hand, could not ignore the image of Professor Byleth grinning while her eyes stay glued to the children.

Bringing the news to Edelgard has lifted a sort of weight off his shoulders, thank Goddess. The girl, albeit suspicious, suggests they ignore whatever the Professor is doing. She may be strange, yes, but there has to be a reason for her doing such things. If seeing Cyril and Flayn together, Caspar and Bernadetta together, makes Professor happy, then Edelgard will not dare interfere. She commands the same for Hubert.

She is perfectly satisfied with watching from afar.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Comment your opinions!


End file.
